


【朱修】La Luna

by yumikirina



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 咳嗽，不好意思再不分级了





	【朱修】La Luna

**Author's Note:**

> 咳嗽，不好意思再不分级了

枢木朱雀绷紧面孔，手中翻转着一张格格不入的暗金蓝边华丽邀请函，函封上一对华丽而夸张的羽翼让他头痛不已。  
路过的基诺•拜因贝鲁古仿佛嗅到了花香的蜜蜂，凑过来的速度不比托利斯坦出击慢多少。  
“我的天，这是VS的邀请函吗？！”基诺兴奋不已地嚷嚷。  
“基诺，你太大声了。”朱雀面无表情指责。  
“有什么关系！你为什么不给我也弄一张。”年轻的圆桌骑士推搡了一把稍稍年长的上司，语气里尽是埋怨。  
“我可不是去玩的……”朱雀的头更疼了。想到这邀请函背后代表的任务难度，他很想不顾上班时间，直接杀去某位名设计师的专属办公楼，抓住他的领子吼几句“你就是想给我找麻烦对吗”。  
他们吸引了其他特派人员的注意。  
“哦哦，那个著名的维多利亚的秘密时尚秀吗？”罗伊德伯爵推了推眼镜，一反科研宅的形象，说了令人大出意外的话。  
第一个惊讶不已的当然是他的女助手塞西尔：“伯爵……你也知道这个？”  
“我怎么说也是位男性呢。”罗伊德干巴巴地说。  
“哦，抱歉。”塞西尔没有歉意地说，她转头换了一种温柔得让基诺起鸡皮疙瘩的口吻对朱雀说，“朱雀君最近辛苦了，偶尔放松一下也是好事。”  
“谢谢，塞西尔小姐。”朱雀抬头礼貌地说，“我不是去玩的，鲁鲁修接受了维秘今年的合作邀请，为他们提供一个新款内衣设计系列。”他说到这里，稍微沉下脸来，“可我没有听说过，他会以设计师身份出场谢幕。”  
这突发的变故不得不令他怀疑鲁鲁修最近真的太闲了，或者意兴阑珊到忽视掉自己布里塔尼亚皇室成员的身份，随随便便就站去镁光灯下。他了解他不是吗？“名设计师Zero的哗众取宠”，“天才设计师与天生的表演家”，媒体不论褒贬的大量评论让鲁鲁修从不缺少关注度，只要他有所动作，一定会是话题热点的榜首，他那令人又爱又恨的才华造就他的傲慢，他丰富的想象力时常令他的言行举止像表演一般华丽而浮夸。这让无数次站在他身后一次次向媒体施压减少对他的舆论热议的朱雀像个傻子。  
一个煽风点火的狂人和一个到处熄火的专家，这种关系是对等的吗？然而鲁鲁修说了什么？他睁着那双水晶般晶莹剔透的紫色眼睛，像个无辜的稚子，用一种“这没什么大不了”的口吻对朱雀说：“你太夸张了，我早就脱离了皇室。”  
言下之意怎么折腾都不要紧吗？  
朱雀绷着脸严肃地纠正他：“布里塔尼亚11皇子的名号并未废除，你只是用了兰佩路基的姓氏伪装成一个平民的隐匿中的皇族。”  
在白羊宫皇妃玛丽安娜意外受袭去世后，皇帝为了保护年幼的子女，被迫将他们藏了起来。区别于行动不便的妹妹娜娜莉由二皇子修奈泽尔悉心照料，天性爱自由的鲁鲁修拒绝皇兄的好意，成为一名平民混迹在社会，他似乎很享受这种生活，甚至丢掉原本的身份。  
“那有什么关系。”鲁鲁修果然无谓地耸了耸肩，转过半个身子，将最新的设计稿丢上桌。  
“真有事情，杰雷米亚会来说话的。”他说。  
那个脑子装满橘子酱的宫廷专属保镖只会对你言听计从！朱雀在心里吐槽。  
“而且，你又不是我的骑士。”  
呵呵，即使圆桌骑士效命于皇帝……等等？他刚刚说什么？  
朱雀睁大眼睛，仿佛没听清鲁鲁修说的话。  
见他这副模样，鲁鲁修难得好心地重复了一遍：“我说，你又不是我的专属骑士。如果是作为朋友说的，我听见了。”他摆摆手，再次很好心地给了对方“回答”。  
朱雀险些崩断了一根弦。  
就在十天前，他在现任皇帝的直接命令下，以圆桌骑士的身份兼任皇女尤菲米娅的专属骑士，听说这是尤菲亲自向皇帝要求的，她刚刚成为国际舞台一颗耀眼的星星，急需一些外交访问，尤其她毅然地揽下了对日本的樱矿合作的活，因此需要朱雀的助力。  
这件事朱雀没告诉过任何人，鲁鲁修直到公布的时候才知道，他对朱雀表示了祝贺。尤菲米娅和鲁鲁修关系很好，除了亲妹妹娜娜莉，他曾经最照顾这位同父异母的妹妹。因为鲁鲁修的关系朱雀才接受了差事，他可不允许这变成被对方推开的理由。  
“我不认为作为朋友你有认真听取我的建议。”朱雀严肃地指出，“如果你非要特别强调自己是平民，我就以圆桌骑士身份下令——你今后所有对外的言行举止，不论公开还是私密，都要事先向我汇报，否则我就开设专门的情报小组对你实施二十四小时监测管控，以防你做出什么不得体的行为。”  
鲁鲁修愣了一会，才发现朱雀真的生气了，他抿了抿唇，轻轻咕哝一句“讨厌的专权者”，仍然不甘不愿答应了。  
这段插曲发生之后，鲁鲁修果然没有隐瞒任何事，不管是和公司签约，举办个人作品秀，还是接受杂志报刊的采访，甚至受邀参加娱乐节目，他都会事先向朱雀一一报备。朱雀同意了的才会采取行动，以他的脾性，算是相当的老实过一阵吧。朱雀虽然因为威胁鲁鲁修而心生歉疚，但是看到他恢复平静安稳的生活，逐渐也放下心来。  
——如今看来，这没能让鲁鲁修坚持三个月。  
“不管怎样，好歹你能看到一场时尚秀。”并不想读空气的基诺忽略了朱雀的阴晴不定，自顾自欣羡不已，“天知道我肖想这个机会多久了，但是圆桌骑士出现在那个场合，只会引起不必要的非议。”  
“我认为你说到了重点，基诺。”塞西尔打断他，推向测试舱，“现在你要开始做事了……别抱怨，本来就是你的事。”  
她把唠唠叨叨的基诺关了进去，转身对朱雀说：“鲁鲁修不是容易改变决定的人，你可以和他好好谈谈……记得温柔点。”  
朱雀露出一个苦笑，谢过塞西尔的好意。温柔吗？他也许就是太温柔了，才有这些烦恼。

玛丽安娜去世时，朱雀以十四岁年纪刚刚晋升圆桌，他永远忘记不了加封典礼结束的一刻，杰雷米亚仓惶闯入令皇室和军方不得不管控媒体和转播渠道，带来惊天愕然的消息。为了给朱雀庆祝而到达现场的鲁鲁修几乎僵硬身体，在杰雷米亚禀报完抱住他大哭时猛地推开对方，跌跌撞撞地朝外面跑去，修奈泽尔眼疾手快捞了他一把，站在众人之中的朱雀只能看见鲁鲁修尖叫的踢打和反抗，他嘶喊哭泣的模样永远留在了朱雀心里，像一道永远抹不去的伤痕，那刻朱雀发誓会永远保护鲁鲁修，让他不再如此伤心欲绝的哭泣。——他守着这份隐秘的承诺直到如今，而鲁鲁修对此一无所知。  
朱雀放弃了圆桌骑士的特权，随鲁鲁修进入平民社会，他们上同样的高中，进同样的大学，从玩伴到室友再到邻居，朱雀从不缺席鲁鲁修的生活，哪怕他要花费额外的时间往返两地，进行圆桌骑士的特训，熟悉各类军方事务。在他的悉心陪伴和看护下，鲁鲁修逐渐走出母亲死亡的阴霾，重新开朗起来。朱雀夺回了鲁鲁修的笑颜，现在他开始反思，是不是过于纵容了。  
“你就是太宠他了，才导致现在鲁鲁修变得无法无天。”  
皇女柯内莉亚曾经将一份报纸甩在朱雀面前，指责他的失职。  
那是鲁鲁修在设计界初次崭露头角，他无与伦比的前卫设计引起轰动，业界争先恐后挖掘他的来历，为他的天赋赞许不已。  
“你让他认为不管做什么，你都会无条件许可，这是彻底的错误。”柯内莉亚指出，“鲁鲁修仍然是皇子，虽然不曾对外公布，成为社会名人十分不可取！”  
“父皇将他交给你，不是让你把他宠坏的，你得负全责。”柯内莉亚下了结语。  
朱雀现在皇女面前接受了指责，他没有争辩，承认所有的错误，最后仅是说了一句：“我希望鲁鲁修能作为自己，活得自由和快乐。”  
柯内莉亚语塞片刻，还是吞下后续的话，重重叹口气：“你总会吃到苦头的——总有一天，就像我看到尤菲。”  
那时她笃定的眼神，如今清晰地浮现了出来，仿佛在打朱雀的脸。  
自讨苦吃的第七圆桌骑士深深地、深深地感到无力。  
他留下面面相觑的属下，离开了特派。  
朱雀通过私密专线拨通了“倒霉记者”的手机，迪特哈尔特仿佛早已料到他的来电。  
“我现在也无法联系到Zero。”  
这个Zero的狂热崇拜者，曾经因为狗仔行为被朱雀当场抓包，差点丢到监狱去的秘密线人开始敷衍他了，这情况相当不妙——朱雀想。  
迪特哈尔特以万分抱歉的态度恭恭敬敬地说：“阁下您看……维密的时尚秀今晚就开幕了，我总不至于现在还能联系到Zero老师本人吧……”  
“那就是走秀结束后，你可以联系到他吧——你们已经谈好采访了吗？”朱雀打断他的唯唯诺诺，先天出众的直觉戳破了对方的假相。  
“嘿嘿。万分抱歉，阁下请听我解释，我也是有苦衷……”  
朱雀挂断专线，把迪特哈尔特还要扯嘴皮的话碾进沉默中。他烦躁地扯开圆桌衣领，连换回私服的心情都没有，喊来军用专车开去维密所在的现场——皇都潘德拉贡最繁茂的商区中心新建成的塔尼古琦宫。  
“恕、恕我直言。”司机看了看位高权重的大人物，吞唾沫的声音异常明显，“阁下，您这样……”  
“有什么问题吗？”朱雀语气冷硬。  
为什么从男爵到公爵甚至大公爵等大贵族都可以自由进出奢华场所享受生活，他身为次于皇室的圆桌就要接受格格不入的眼光啊！  
如果塞西尔在场，就会替那位司机说出真心话了：如果第三骑士和第九骑士进出这个场所，可能不太会招致非议。但你可是帝国的白色死神呀朱雀君，稍微考虑一下形象崩塌对民众的影响嘛。  
当然，那只会让朱雀更加生闷，明明平时在下属面前也尽力维持亲和，学生时代在校风评也不错，和善、开朗、活力四射等等，都曾是他的专属标签。如今的光景，他和那些天天研究他当谈资的学者们一样迷惑。比起后者各种揣测他的心路，挖掘他不为人知的秘辛，替他绘声绘色补完几段风花雪月的浪漫邂逅，朱雀本人只认为这是再普通不过的青年历程。  
现在，这个“普通青年”正大喇喇穿着圆桌骑士服从一辆明显的军方用车下来，他装束齐整一丝不苟，抬头望了望这座还原哥特式风格建筑的塔尼古琦宫极尽夸张繁复的嵌体雕塑群，心下感叹真是夸张。——游客行人们对他的出现也正感叹“真是夸张”。引起更大骚动之前，当晚的现场总负责人一路连奔带喘冲到他面前。  
这位先生得体又略微失仪地开口前，朱雀从胸前掏出一张邀请函，递给已然目瞪口呆的负责人。  
我是来看秀的——他就差没这样说了。  
原来圆桌骑士也是需要门票的啊——围观群众们生出一丝微妙好感。  
负责人慌忙把他引进去了。  
“在鲁鲁修引起骚动前把自己变成焦点”作战阶段性成功，虽然这几乎会令同僚们大跌眼镜，甚至柯内莉亚皇女又要唠叨了，朱雀现在可顾不上那么多。他把看过一遍就能记住的出演单丢在一边，拿出终端通过加密渠道上网。——非常好，他成功登顶社交网站的热议头条，各类新闻正迅速发酵，这还能让迪特哈尔特那家伙忙得焦头烂额。朱雀心里舒服些了，他在豪华包厢内叠起双腿，支额看向视野最佳舞台，维密秀还有一个小时才开场，他还无法打给鲁鲁修，那家伙遇到正经工作就会断掉不必要的联系。  
所以，百分百的先斩后奏。  
鲁鲁修最好祈祷能说出点实际的理由。朱雀暗暗想到，这回他别想轻易糊弄过去——撒娇也不行！

夜幕徐徐降临，四周出现了涌动的暗蓝色海面，静谧之中开启宏大而低沉的海之乐章，那是亘古不变的生生不息的海潮。一轮明月自海中冉冉升起，照亮海中苏醒的美丽海妖，她浮出水面，开始婉转吟唱今夜第一支诱惑水手的歌曲。  
朱雀认出了她，今年刚刚在意大利歌剧院开个唱的著名歌手劳伦妮亚，她宛如海妖般的音域为她赢得“夜中魅歌”的名声。  
随着劳伦妮亚歌声缭绕，人鱼们从海中鱼贯“游”出，开启今夜第一场秀的主题——人鱼之歌。  
朱雀百无聊赖地撑了撑额，这套设计出自长期签约VS的法国设计师，不是鲁鲁修的作品。他看了一会超模姑娘们的表演，很快失去了兴趣，慢慢发起呆来，偶尔被秀台外的鼓动拉回注意力。  
之前似乎没有特地去想，鲁鲁修突然心血来潮的原因。虽然他总是这样突发性地给点“惊喜”——照血统而言，这恐怕是布里塔尼亚皇族的优良传统了，比起动不动消失去世界哪个角落，口口声声为艺术献身的克洛维斯；或者平时一副和善柔弱的公主形象，却会突然出现在女同集会发表支持宣言的尤菲米娅，只是搞搞前卫的服装设计，偶尔不听话跑去参加娱乐节目，把几个名嘴主持怼到哑口无言，从而引发一些舆论声讨的鲁鲁修，简直该算比较安分了。  
等等……这叫比上不足比下有余吗？  
朱雀一个有气无力地叹息，抓过镇冰中那瓶价值不菲的红酒，直接对嘴灌下几口。  
——甘醇、浓厚又滑顺的酒液滑进胃里，连小腹都在微微发热。朱雀微微倾头，意识到这酒有些年份。  
他打破了一贯的严肃自律，脱掉圆桌骑士服的外套，扯开衣领，极其没形象地将两条长腿随随便便横放到桌上，一手支着额头，整个身子歪陷进柔软的豪华沙发。手中拎着红酒瓶，不时喝上两口。  
鲁鲁修那家伙……都不在设计师的位置……他又准备弄点什么夸张的东西吗……  
动态视力极佳的朱雀满场找着鲁鲁修的身影，意外没有发现他。  
说回来，鲁鲁修究竟为什么突然又开始任性了？明明听话了三个月，就算接受维密邀请，也不是什么大事，先和自己报备一下又不会怎样。  
朱雀满脑袋疑惑，心下的不满横生堆叠，不知不觉空了两个瓶子。外面走秀已经过了五个主题，到最后一个环节，也是鲁鲁修的设计主题。  
那轮明月在低空中若影若现，暗蓝色的海洋再次浮出，明月在海中沉浮。一点、两点、三点，无数绚烂的星子突兀地大片连结，惊起惊声无数，天幕与海洋缀满星空，簇拥如洗的明月，交织出一片瑰丽奇景。带着翅膀的维密天使们随着空灵悠扬的歌声步入现场，这是最后一场主题表演——La Luna。  
朱雀勉强打起精神，鲁鲁修的设计他看过不少，创新和前卫、包括时尚审美，其实都不太明白，但这次的作品是连他都能看出的中规中矩。  
以空灵飘逸为美感，却又大胆地用以最少的布料，月之女神的高贵和欲望，这系列的内衣主题倒是十分明瞭。  
临近尾声，朱雀看了眼终端时间，准备好等特邀设计师谢幕后去逮人，他刚刚坐起身子，准备好好收拾一番，舞台上的灯光突然敛下。  
星空、海洋、月轮依旧，一袭纯黑长裙的劳伦尼娅回到舞台中央，开始吟唱一首慵懒魅惑的歌曲。  
登场入口出现一抹高挑身影，随着歌声迈动步伐，万千诱惑地走出。  
朱雀整个人都僵硬了。  
那是鲁鲁修，他穿上黑色蕾丝内衣，曼妙设计，从容妖娆，简单覆盖了重点部位的身体，白皙修长地完全在人前展现，有别于女性的轮廓，玲珑而骨感纤细的体型，完美的曲线，完全没有任何违和。他披着一件缀满银色亮片的纱质外衣，如同身披银河，迤逦拖曳星光碎石，昂头抬胸，将完全不属于这个世界的全然美丽，作为月之神的恩赐，带给现场的观众。  
观众都沸腾了，炽灯大盛，鲁鲁修优雅魅惑地摆出造型，与劳伦尼娅搭上一只手又迅速放开，他一个华丽转身，骤然脱去那件外纱，任衣飘落地，现场的气氛登时沸腾到了顶点。  
鲁鲁修美丽的身体就这样大胆地暴露在外，浑身如精美的艺术品，毫无瑕疵，不可思议的纤腰，以男性而言过于窄小的胯骨上方，缀上撩人的红绳，交叠无限风光。他的胸衣此刻能清晰看见红色的飞翼暗纹，那是Zero的专属标志。  
鲁鲁修在满场欢呼声中睥睨侧目，突然露出一个些微羞涩的略带矜持的笑容，这样可爱的反差又让欢呼的声浪更加猛烈。  
维密天使们纷纷为他鼓掌，她们簇拥着这位毫无争议的当晚最高贵的月之神，让设计师华丽轰动地谢幕。  
朱雀眼睁睁看这一幕发生，一股前所未有的热流激烈地冲撞腹部。  
他要命地发现，自己真的喝多了。

朱雀攥着严肃的帝国圆桌军服，就像随意拢乱一件私服外套，黑金丝内衬敞开的领口足以惹人侧目。但他仍然游刃有余地穿过走廊，在工作人员行色匆匆的内部通道里收获一些目光，他喝完两瓶红酒，气不喘，脸不红，保持一贯紧绷的正经面容，配上这身太过随性的装束，加上他的身份，能为今天的社交头条再添几笔热度。  
——应该没人有胆子这样做？  
朱雀眼角余光瞥见一个偷偷停顿步伐，在文件夹遮掩下摆弄手机的工作人员，他眉头轻轻一挑……假装没有看见，侧了侧身体，将足以分辨清晰度的角度留给对方——如果这样都拍不出好照片，他绝对要换马甲吐槽其技术差。  
朱雀抓好了让人抓拍的间隙，顺道狠狠盯向一看见他就想闪身进入死角的迪特哈尔特，后者打个哈哈，招了招手示意朱雀自便。  
结束这一切，朱雀面无表情敲了敲门，上面贴着醒目的“鲁鲁修•兰佩路基”字样。随后传来一声愉快的“进来”。  
他扭开门把，开启一条足够他进入的缝隙，随后“砰”地关上门。  
鲁鲁修在刷手机，他看上去心情十分愉悦。  
那身惹是生非的黑色蕾丝小内衣还完好地穿在他身上，而这位大名鼎鼎的设计师正极其没形象地坐在桌上，随意披着银河般的外纱，交叠起的双腿拢出更暴露的曲线，随着本人的心情荡来荡去。他丝毫不在意，一手撑着桌面，另一手快速滑着手机，时不时乐笑，模样好似一只偷了腥的猫。  
——的确是一只欠教训的猫。  
朱雀面无表情站了一会，鲁鲁修才发现来人沉默的异常，他转头看到朱雀明显吃了一惊，但他很快举起手中的终端晃了晃，得意洋洋地看朱雀，仿佛在炫耀。  
朱雀这才明白过来——这家伙是在得瑟自己成功抢回了头条热度——很好，棒极了，他就不该期待鲁鲁修拥有正常的脑回路。  
朱雀甩掉帝国军服外套，气势汹汹地逼近鲁鲁修，后者的笑容堪堪凝住，视线在朱雀和落地的外套之间来回切换，随后优雅地伸出一根手指，隔空戳了戳方向。  
“不好这样乱丢吧？”鲁鲁修小心翼翼地问。  
朱雀双手撑在那具极尽魅惑的美丽身体的两侧，露出一个认识他的人会畏缩不已的笑容。  
“很好玩？”他已经咬牙切齿了。  
鲁鲁修偏开了视线，咕哝道：“走秀效果而已嘛。”  
“效果？你指这个？”朱雀伸手拉开他内衣的一根蕾丝肩带，松手让它弹回去，打在鲁鲁修肌肤上。  
“痛…”鲁鲁修抗议，“喂——你怎么这样！”  
“不然要怎样？”朱雀说，“你知不知道这样做，我要联系多少媒体，多少报纸，多少……”  
“停停停……”鲁鲁修干脆捂住耳朵。  
朱雀没顺他的意，他掰开鲁鲁修的手，凑近耳朵大声说：“你就是在给我找麻烦！”  
鲁鲁修做出一副震耳欲聋的闭眼表情，等朱雀喊完，他偷偷睁开一丝视线，那模样无辜又可爱。  
“不行吗？”他说。  
“什么？”朱雀没听懂。  
鲁鲁修说：“给你找麻烦，不行吗？”  
“……”  
朱雀顿时语塞。  
“这样吧。”这个让人操心的皇子就像脑袋上凭空生出一对摆动不停的小恶魔角，露出让朱雀十分警惕的笑容——每次鲁鲁修有什么糟糕的坏点子，就会露出这样的笑容。  
他两条藕雪般洁白光滑的手臂就近揽上了朱雀的脖颈，这让圆桌骑士的后颈瞬间绷紧了。鲁鲁修并未察觉，他照着先前习惯的态度，用他惹人遐思的暧昧低音，轻声细语地说：“你再帮我一次，我就还你一个人情。随便你提什么要求，我都可以办到。”  
朱雀看着他，鲁鲁修轻浅的呼吸喷吐在面上，骚动酒液之外的麻痒，那双狡黠的紫色眼瞳里满满的流光溢彩。他的心底好似被一只小爪子轻轻挠过——那种极为仔细地收起尖锐指甲，只用柔软的毛绒绒的肉垫子，小心又调皮地、轻而又轻地、带着试探一般挠抓过的触感。仿佛突然被击中萌点，浑身涌起兴奋而又满足的感觉。  
朱雀轻轻呼出口气，控制住情绪，他压低了声线，轻声问：“你在撒娇吗？”  
鲁鲁修一顿，他微微怔住了。  
“还是说……”朱雀摁住鲁鲁修想要收回的手，抓进手心里细细摩挲。他望进那双晶亮的紫眸，声音带着红酒醇香的浓厚，暧昧而诱惑，“你在诱惑我吗？”  
视线仿佛胶着了，鲁鲁修的眸中瞬间闪逝而过的惊讶、矛盾、退缩……那样悉数分明。  
朱雀在心底叹气，他蜻蜓点水般触碰鲁鲁修微启的双唇，复又稍稍退开一些，等待那个聪明又狡猾的年轻皇子的反应。  
鲁鲁修无声地挣扎了好半天，最后松懈力气，认命般轻咬上朱雀的嘴唇，模模糊糊说了“你这个狡猾的家伙”。  
朱雀含笑吞进他拙劣的“攻击”，将裸露在外过分美好的身体搂了满怀，彼此黏着得更加紧密。  
他们的确在那层都找不到好时机戳破的暧昧窗纸边上来来回回徘徊了无数次，似乎在暗暗较劲，又似乎在等对方先做点什么。鲁鲁修的狡猾心思像极了猫科的转悠试探，以为做的巧妙和天衣无缝，可惜他似乎忘记了，自己最喜欢猫，也很了解怎样去养一只猫。如果名为鲁鲁修的皇家猫越来越放肆和过火，总是需要伸手敲打一下，免得他太过调皮。当然，偶尔也需要给点甜头，让他不要等待太久，或者失望难过。  
朱雀这样想着，夺回了唇齿间争夺的主控权，探入鲁鲁修津液甜美的口中，深深地纠缠。

【一段日译福利小剧场，上面两人的对话部分——  
スザク：お前がそうしたのは、僕に迷惑をかけてるんだ！  
ルルーシュ：ダメなの？  
スザク：え？  
ルルーシュ：君に迷惑をかけるって、ダメなの？  
スザク：（無口）  
実は、「萌えすぎ」って逆に無口になったスザク。】

维密现场直击！著名设计师鲁鲁修•兰佩路基身着性感内衣华丽谢幕！  
他的大胆演出令外界哗然不已，这个举动背后的原因更是众说纷纭，有暧昧地点到兰佩路基先生性取向的人，也有为他这样给女性发声鼓掌叫好的人，更有认为这是VS新的营销策略的人。并不只是女性专属的内衣，La Luna同名系列商品背后也有模糊性别的设计涵义，鲁鲁修更是这系列商品的直接合作者。——无论如何，以男性的身份公开穿上内衣套装走秀，这份中性的美还震撼了全世界，在保守派眼里实在不可饶恕，在新潮派眼中却是拍案叫绝。另外，VS这次走秀还有圆桌骑士出席，是否皇家也代表了一部分利益方呢？  
当这个世界为轰动业界的消息奔走相告，在塔尼古琦宫的小小休息室里，引起风暴的两位中心人物正为琐事忙活不停。  
鲁鲁修仰头划出一条美丽的弧线，脖颈之间汗津累累，打湿了被拉扯得微微凌乱的内衣，暗泽蕾丝浸透热情，背后的搭扣早已解开。一边肩带滑落鲁鲁修的手臂，松松垮垮地搭在半臂之处，另一条勾在白皙的肩头，半遮半掩了前胸的无暇风光。  
一只手正探入黑色内衣之下，大胆地揉搓。  
朱雀没有放过鲁鲁修的神色，在他夹住对方胸前的软嫩，像对待女性一样搓弄的时候，鲁鲁修面上一闪而过的羞耻和兴奋，默许他的行为更加放肆。  
他拨开那条包覆紧实，设计精巧的蕾丝小内裤，将鲁鲁修藏匿妥当的性器抽出来，它已经从密林中苏醒。鲁鲁修用了棉筋作材质，固定那块区域，把阴茎连同睾丸仔细包裹，不让它们在走秀途中随他大胆的动作泄露分毫。现在，这条尽忠职守的内裤在朱雀的施力下，卡进鲁鲁修膨胀的双丸中间，不再动弹了。蕾丝滑动而过的触感带来难以言喻的麻痒，鲁鲁修深深呼吸地摇头，伸手想要挪去，被朱雀阻止了。圆桌骑士隔着布料揉搓胀大的圆体，故意冷落了另一边。  
桌上的鲁鲁修仿佛一道精心烹制并已准备好的佳肴，肤如凝脂地漾着诱人的水光，因为刺激时不时抽动拱起的身子，像一块上好的羊脂白玉。朱雀置身那双敞开的修长双腿之中，他低下头，在左侧腿根的隐秘地方轻轻吮吸出一个红润的印记，鲁鲁修顿时弹了弹身子，却是将自己蓄势待发的欲望向前挺去，擦过朱雀的面颊。  
哈嗯——  
他发出小小的呻吟，美妙动听，含着一点儿委屈。  
朱雀安抚地摸了摸他的性器，在顶端落下一个亲吻，将浑圆的头部含入口中慢慢地吸了吸。  
啊——  
鲁鲁修又发出了甜腻的呻吟，他躲开朱雀在胸部的蹂躏，拉扯恋人蓬松卷曲的头发，要他松开狡猾的唇舌。  
朱雀没有理会头顶传来的压力，他握住鲁鲁修的要害，沿着柱体慢慢摸索，直到那根完全苏醒，恢复它本应该有的骄傲模样。他依然只半含住那部分矛端，灵巧的舌面来回扫过。  
鲁鲁修松开双手捂住脸颊，快感汹涌如潮，自内部满溢而出，浑身泛起一种美丽的粉色。  
朱雀暗沉下眼，他握住鲁鲁修的性器，两根指头轻轻打开顶部，那条狭小的缝隙微微湿漉，他伸出舌尖，顶开那点间隙，仔细戳弄一番……鲁鲁修的身体猛地一弓，被他强硬地压制下去了。  
太超过了……  
鲁鲁修湿润的双眼狠狠瞪来，性器无端跳动些许。  
“好吧。”朱雀哑着嗓子，放开这顿美味，“你这里什么也没有，的确不好这样打出来。”  
鲁鲁修按上朱雀的肩膀，要他站起来。他滑落的双腿顺势夹住朱雀的腰部，搂住对方的脖颈，把腰部往前挺了挺。  
“我要射你身上。”他声音绵软地说。  
这件圆桌骑士的黑金衬衣，漂亮禁欲得太不像话了，不弄脏点对不起自己的审美。  
“现在？”朱雀低声问，单手揽过他纤瘦的腰部，摩挲着两条红绳间细嫩的肌肤。  
鲁鲁修仰头喘出一点气息，贴近朱雀耳鬓厮磨，微微点了点头。  
这个人，真的很爱对我撒娇呢……朱雀宠溺地叹口气，满足地咬了咬鲁鲁修的耳垂。他伸手穿过那条蕾丝内裤，拢住鲁鲁修半边雪臀，惊得鲁鲁修又向他躲了躲。朱雀半抱起他离开桌子，让鲁鲁修整个身体挂在了自己身上。  
“等、等等……啊哈……”鲁鲁修被抱了满怀，挣扎间那间内衣滑落，他细腻敏感的肌肤和穿戴齐整的朱雀摩擦，任何微小的接触都是折磨。  
朱雀刻意让鲁鲁修的阴茎磨在自己身上，黑色衬衣上的金丝纹路成了最好的抚慰，毫无章法地蹂躏着敏感的腹部，时不时擦过茎头。鲁鲁修扭动的身体被牢牢固定在朱雀坚实的膀臂之中，让这些敏感的摩擦更加剧烈，朱雀将他抬了抬，托住身体在屋内走动，圆桌骑士的军服裤采用了塑型的质地，此刻朱雀腿间硬挺的区块隔着布料，随着每步走动，精准研磨着鲁鲁修敏感的会阴，与卡在阴囊中的蕾丝内裤互相摩擦，好似触动开关，让鲁鲁修叫得更加柔媚。  
“朱雀……我、我不……”他大口喘着，颠簸得说不完一句话。  
朱雀搂得更紧了些，他小幅度地提臂，让鲁鲁修起伏摩擦得更快，频率突然增加让鲁鲁修把持不住地绷紧身体，嗓子拔出一丝没入寂静的尾音，终于克制不住，贴着朱雀颤抖地射出来。  
朱雀满足地搂住因为脱力而深深陷入自己怀抱的鲁鲁修，将他牢牢抱紧。  
呼——  
他长舒口气，贴着鲁鲁修的面颊，低哑魅惑的嗓音喷吐出的话令人耳根发热。  
“满足了吗？弄脏了。”  
鲁鲁修低头，他射了朱雀一身，充满荷尔蒙诱惑的黑衬衣上沾满他的东西，胸前的金色纹路也被污秽了。  
他舔了舔唇角，扯出一个餮足的笑容，满面红潮也掩不去他的得意。  
——这让朱雀忍不住想要多疼爱他一点。  
朱雀将他放下，两人贴面而立，交换一个绵延深长的吻。

男人在屋里走动，用终端向外通话，他敞开了黑金衬衣，无视上面斑斑白迹，一贯巍然不动的神色命令着事情。  
朱雀裸露的身体肌肉结实匀称，呈健康的小麦色，他的体型健美，那之下潜藏着令人畏惧的力量，如今却是这副严肃又淫乱的模样，让鲁鲁修咬着唇十分愉悦地欣赏。他披着圆桌骑士的衣服，底下一丝不挂，露出一条小内裤，横卧在沙发上像只吃饱喝足的猫。  
朱雀无奈地看了看他，心里纠结到底是谁弄成这副样子。他不得不派军来处理，将这座塔尼古琦宫的人彻底疏散，好让他们能安全出房门——他甚至不能保证之前的浪荡是不是招来什么旁听者。  
这节骨眼鲁鲁修倒是满足得很，丝毫不介意外面的情况，连手机也不上了，他就这样卧在沙发上，带着湿润朦胧的眼睛望自己，潮红的脸蛋红扑扑地动人。鲁鲁修把玩圆桌骑士服的袖子，拉起来在鼻子间嗅了嗅，似乎百无聊赖地歪了歪，他修长的双腿交叠起来，不为人察觉地磨了磨。  
朱雀的眸色深邃起来，有条不紊交待完一切，挂断了电话。  
他走到鲁鲁修身旁半蹲下，欣赏他诱人的模样。奶蜜一般的可口肌肤，半掩在圆桌骑士服中，方才匆忙的欢爱没来得及仔细品尝，裸露在空气摩擦中微微硬挺的淡薄红嫩散发似有若无的香气。鲁鲁修荷尔蒙的气味，混合他特制调和的香水。朱雀凑近嗅了嗅，视线轻轻滑落绝美的腰线，两条相交的红绳恰到好处，往下便是那条濡湿的蕾丝小内裤。  
鲁鲁修在朱雀放肆的目光中磨了磨腿，仿佛热流都躁动了起来，急需夹紧什么一般。朱雀见状伸手抚摸他大腿缝隙间柔软的肌肤，鲁鲁修立刻热情地夹紧了他，轻细地摩擦。——他又饿了。伸手拉过朱雀的领子，迫不及待索要了一个吻。  
朱雀回应这份热情，拢在脑后的手指穿插进蓬松的卷发，令他想起年幼时鲁鲁修同自己打架总爱抓头发的坏习惯。他笑出声来，轻轻地往那张总是伶牙俐齿的薄唇上咬了咬，再含入唇舌间细腻地抚慰。  
鲁鲁修整个又挂在朱雀身上，迫不及待地亲吻，舌尖挑动朱雀的味蕾，交缠着互相吮吸，他的身体被这个热情的吻点燃，双腿磨蹭着朱雀的手，企图让他再动作一点点……  
朱雀结束这个吻，亲了亲鲁鲁修的鼻尖，哑着嗓子说：“我订了这里的套房，待会我们再继续。”他说得不多，低头轻吮过鲁鲁修精致的锁骨，笑音从鼻腔中哼出，“你穿成这样，在那么多人面前……”  
鲁鲁修意乱情迷的大脑捕捉了一丝音浪，他眨了眨眼睛，意识到一些危机，于是伸手摸去朱雀的裆部——那块火热的地方教军服裤绷紧着，能感受到朱雀身体乍起的紧绷——终究是被抓住了手，却不是被置于头顶，而是让朱雀的手带着滑往双腿之间。朱雀覆着鲁鲁修的手，让他隔着小蕾丝布料抚慰自己，过了不应期，鲁鲁修敏感的身体迅速回应，呼出一声轻吟。  
“啊……”  
朱雀的手指错落地交叠了鲁鲁修的，倾注几分力道，极有技巧地揉搓开来。两人动作频频，细细抚慰鲁鲁修，那处很快隆起一座小山丘，却让太过讲究的设计用料箍住，勃起得十分辛苦。  
鲁鲁修皱起秀气的眉，往朱雀脸上咬了口，力度之大恐怕会落下牙印。  
朱雀终于收回手，丢下一句：“不折腾你了。”  
他拉开身体，利索地脱掉那件黑色衬衣，拿掉鲁鲁修的圆桌军服，盖住自己裸露的上身，虽然很喜欢鲁鲁修刚才光裸着身体披军服外套的模样，还是不能这样狼狈地出门。朱雀打开休息室的简易衣柜，没有一件可穿。确切地说，他不想遮住鲁鲁修现在的模样。想了想，他从角落翻出一条薄毯，朝鲁鲁修走去，顺道捡起落在地上的胸衣。  
鲁鲁修愣了一秒，随即扯过朱雀手中的薄毯，不理会他手里的内衣。  
“怎么，不穿了？”朱雀好笑地望着他。  
自己穿是一回事，让朱雀再给他穿上可不一样了……鲁鲁修摇了摇头，意外朱雀竟然无动于衷：“不是嫌太出格了，现在又让我穿吗？”  
朱雀整理了内衣，示意鲁鲁修抬起双手。他的眼神带着点强硬味道，让人无法拒绝。  
“听话，穿上。”他不容置疑的语调说。  
鲁鲁修在他的半强迫下穿上了内衣，改良后的设计是中性风格，极其适合自己，等朱雀摸过他的背部，将暗扣搭上，熟练至极地替他拢出半杯弧度的时候，鲁鲁修的眉头都蹙紧了。  
“你……”这也太熟练了吧？  
鲁鲁修扳过朱雀的头，怀疑的视线盯着他。  
“你别告诉我，你不是第一次。”他的嗓音隐隐带警告。  
朱雀咳嗽一声，抱住他安慰地亲了亲，告饶般道：“你知道我在军队出身嘛……”  
鲁鲁修突然推开他，撑着想要脱离，看样子气得不轻。朱雀赶忙把他拉回来搂进怀里。  
“以后不会有了。”他信誓旦旦。  
鲁鲁修捏住他的脸颊，并不打算善了：“我刚刚怎么没发现，你对这种事的确意外地熟练。”他眯了眯漂亮的紫水晶瞳眸，“这太不公平了，我们几乎都在一起长大，凭什么你能做那么多事，我就不可以。”  
他的牢骚似乎往意外的地方去了。  
朱雀直觉问题核心，单刀直入：“你是觉得……经验少吃亏了？”  
鲁鲁修被戳中心事，脸色通红，他干脆直接说道：“不管。反正你体验过的事情，我也不能认输。”他挣扎着从朱雀怀里下来。  
“等等。你说不能认输什么意思。”朱雀眼疾手快又把他捞回来。  
鲁鲁修说：“你不会以为我没女人追吧？”  
“……”  
朱雀突然将薄毯朝鲁鲁修头顶盖下，在他挣扎中抖开毯子包裹住他，将他打横抱了起来。  
“朱雀！你干嘛！”鲁鲁修挣扎一番，抱住他的脖子。  
门外传来敲门声。  
鲁鲁修立刻不敢挣扎了，他把头藏进了毯子。  
他抱着鲁鲁修走出去，外面站着调配过来的军官，全员低头盯着鞋子，不敢看一看。朱雀喊来一位替他引路，走入VIP专用电梯，抱着鲁鲁修直达他预定好的套房。  
中途鲁鲁修想要探头，朱雀捏了捏他的身体，低头嘱咐一句：“乖一点。”  
鲁鲁修停顿一刻，剥开朱雀的军服领口，狠狠咬上肩膀。

肉眼可见的停顿令人疑惑，朱雀仅仅颌首，让引路的军官替他刷开房卡门，手心深处悄没声息地捏了捏，好让肩膀传来的疼痛可以少一点点。  
鲁鲁修的确下了狠劲儿，这功夫恐怕见血了。朱雀心中腹诽，面上依旧若无其事地步入房间，关起门的刹那，鲁鲁修就反抗了。  
朱雀迫不得已把他放下来，揉着疼痛的肩膀先去照镜子看情况。鲁鲁修也不理他，旁若无人调了调室温，将毯子随意丢置在地，穿着一套黑色蕾丝内衣，大大方方地走进去。——明明说的是套房，现在连“套”字都省，进门就看见一张大床房摆成心形的模样，在连厅的陈设中安置于一片粉嫩帘子里，十足十的蜜月风格。  
没想到朱雀急躁到不愿浪费这点时间。鲁鲁修心下小小得意，能把朱雀逼到迫不及待的份上，应该只有自己吧？——这样想，又想起不该的事情，脸色立刻黑了。  
随意摆弄桌上布置的红酒，回忆起在休息室翻云覆雨的时候，从朱雀口中尝到的酒液味道，看来布置的人也很懂，以为朱雀无酒不欢，又为他准备好了。  
鲁鲁修抽掉酒木塞，为自己斟上一杯，满足地坐下来。  
朱雀从里室揉着肩膀出来时，看见的就是这样一副景象——鲁鲁修优雅从容地坐在沙发上，摇晃手中的高脚杯，猩红酒液自透明杯壁不断挂出一袭袭暗色幕，技术精湛而老道，直到挂杯人心满意足，才微微倾下杯沿呷一口甘醇。他线条流畅的小巧喉结随着吞咽轻动，浑然不觉此刻稀薄的布料并未掩饰美丽的身体，修长双腿大方自然地交叠。  
鲁鲁修像屋中绝对的主人，享受此间的一切。他向朱雀投射去一抹傲慢而甜蜜的目光，杯口倾斜诱惑而大胆地发出邀请。  
朱雀扯掉军服外套裸露出精实健美的上身，走到鲁鲁修面前半跪一旁扶手之上，接过那支高脚杯时豪迈的一饮而尽。  
鲁鲁修的眸中闪过钦佩之意，还未开口赞赏，朱雀攫住他小巧的下颌，抬起他的头堵住那张谎言比密语更甜美的唇。——他将酒液一点一滴渡进鲁鲁修的口中，交缠吻出一阵湿濡的情动，鲁鲁修小口吞咽的声音取悦了朱雀，暂缓节奏分开顷刻他舔过鲁鲁修渴求的唇瓣，落下一个奖励的吻。  
鲁鲁修的呼吸紊乱，他迫不及待抚摸朱雀身上每一分裸露之处，似乎在体验什么美好的事物，他游鱼般的指尖在朱雀肌肉匀称的腹部打转，迫不及待凑近那处温热，舔过略带微薄咸味的汗津皮肤，让后者倒吸口气，轻扯他的头发迫他抬头，换来不满地咕哝。  
朱雀压低嗓音诱惑般道：“为我口交吗。”  
他像在问，又似不在问。鲁鲁修眨了眨眼，思考在神经末梢划过一丝微光锐芒，稍稍的犹豫已让朱雀安抚地摸上脸颊。  
“随便说说的，不愿意没关系。”他宠纵的口吻那般轻疼怜惜，半点勉强都不愿加诸鲁鲁修，仿佛他值得这般细心呵护，纵然情事酣畅，也不让情人心生丝毫芥蒂。他是这么在乎，这样小心翼翼……鲁鲁修扣住朱雀的手，露出愧疚的表情。  
“对不起。”他这样说，第一次，为了做不到某些事而不得不挫败。他并不是不爱朱雀，或者不愿意，他仅仅是无法跨过那条名为自尊划下的界线，口口声声嫉妒朱雀能做他不能的事，却无法像朱雀做的那样心甘情愿放下身段取悦他。  
他懊恼的模样让朱雀心软，实在见不得捧在手心上的人为此难过。朱雀拉起鲁鲁修葱白的手，按在下腹热源的地方，轻声哄他：“用手好不好？”  
鲁鲁修知道这是朱雀的体贴，指尖包覆的完美形状让他吞了吞口水，稍稍动作些许，抬头望向朱雀，仿佛在问他要一个肯定。朱雀微微点头，鲁鲁修才放心大胆地继续动作。  
他很快掌握了诀窍，扯开皮带迫不及待地打开秘密之地，朱雀贴身的布料已经湿润了，毕竟跟自己在休息室大闹过一场，没理由伺候自己攀上巅峰，朱雀还能按兵不动。鲁鲁修浸湿了双手，隔着布料抚弄那个地方，暗暗为不合常理的尺寸咂舌。朱雀明明是一位亚裔，不但体能远超标准，单兵素质碾压布里塔尼亚军方的优秀精英，连这个地方也远远超过资料记载的平均值了。  
在鲁鲁修十分技巧的逗弄下悉数醒来的巨兽，被那双温柔的手自束缚中解放出来，朱雀分明听见小小的抽气声，他不禁牵出一个淡淡的微笑。鲁鲁修还未察觉他的反应意味了今夜是默认会被占有的，他似乎不晓得在同为男性的两人之间，很少在初次体验时有进身行为，那通常会吓到承受一方，即使再被诟病火烧身而不顾廉耻是男性本能，真正相爱的两个人会愿意互相用手指来度过最初的时刻，虽然也不乏不少花样。然而鲁鲁修似乎打心底认定了朱雀会要他到底，并为此做好了心理准备。  
这令朱雀不得不再柔软些许，愿意对他更温柔一点——当然，并不表示他不会“笑纳”这样的奉献。鲁鲁修摆上全部自己心甘情愿为他臣服，甚至不惜让他为所欲为，并连争执个谁上谁下的念头都没有，这足以将朱雀满心宠爱与疼惜一并难以言喻的被满足的骄傲悉数倾倒在爱人身上，化为一个个轻风细雨的吻印上那单薄肩头，在肌肤滑嫩的地方加重力道生出惹人遐思的红痕。  
他不能比现下爱鲁鲁修更多了。那份故作老练的单纯，自傲又无法抑制柔软之心的善良，时而闹些小脾气的得瑟，不能满足爱人要求时可爱的愧疚，都让朱雀不能自已、不愿自抑蓬勃生发的浓烈情感。  
鲁鲁修是多么地美丽无暇，值得他至珍至重地对待。

朱雀怜惜地亲吻鲁鲁修的肩头、锁骨，白皙的肌肤。他的皇子乖巧地任他施与这些美好的疼爱，微微张开的修长双腿顺从地放在身侧，一手不忘职责地抚慰那柄热度滚滚的长枪，伸出檀红的舌头，小心轻舔着由他造成的暗红淤痕。  
一定很疼吧，并没有口下留情。鲁鲁修心生一丝愧疚，又想起朱雀的口没遮拦，谁叫他要这般欺侮自己呢？鲁鲁修想起来了之前不太愉快的对话，手中负气般从尖端轻佻地撸弄而下，这下有些重，朱雀感到发疼，抬起翠绿色眸子，不解地看向鲁鲁修。  
鲁鲁修轻缓了手中的动作，咬了咬朱雀的唇，沙哑的嗓音犹自低落：“我还是……很不甘心。”他轻微的停顿从不掩饰诉求，面对朱雀，他早已被对方宠坏到想要什么就说出来并且一定会得偿所愿的认知。  
但是，朱雀怎么会如他所愿呢——至少在这事上，圆桌骑士开始感到头疼了。  
“我会教给你的。”他在鲁鲁修耳畔落下轻吻，低诉的嗓音柔和魅惑，“还是说，鲁鲁修不喜欢要我的教导，宁可去找别人呢？”  
他的声音太过诱惑，带上一丝情绪的受伤，很快让鲁鲁修心慌意乱。  
“怎么会。这种事——这种事，我也只想和你做的。”鲁鲁修安抚得急切，双手再度动作起来，却熟练自如地没有破坏朱雀的体验，这让他也有了点意外。  
“鲁鲁修经常自己做吗？”朱雀微微喘息着舔过他小巧的喉结，含混的情话在耳旁引动几番燥热。  
“自己的身体……总是要最明白的吧……”鲁鲁修偏过头，掩饰不去面色绯红，他身为设计师，的确不敢男性女性的身体都彻彻底底研究过——带着毫无情欲，只专注技艺的态度，怎样的内衣布料会让女性舒服，怎样的贴身剪裁最能展示曲线，他目露精光，眉飞色舞解说的时候，靠近他的女性往往会从崇拜、渴望转为失落，继而离开。  
与其说是真实的不解风气的自己，不如说天性自由的鲁鲁修并不期望他人踏足私有领地，无论是情感还是环境，他都无法很好接纳。目前为止，除了共事的同伴，就只有朱雀在他最近的地方，不引起他的反弹，甚至这般贴身的碰触，也不会令他感到难受。  
就只有朱雀，只能是朱雀——这样的朱雀正紧抱着他，用滚烫的唇舌安抚他，幸福得无以复加。  
鲁鲁修低头埋入朱雀的肩颈，从脸部一直到脖子根，乃至白皙的身子都泛起一种诱人的粉红色，细嫩滑腻的肌肤在摩挲间轻轻颤动，仿佛些微碰触就会忍受不住。  
朱雀吞咽了口水，他实在有些失态了。鲁鲁修修长的手指灵巧自如地寻访每一寸筋络，抚慰光滑的柱体，他开始感到由衷地不满足。  
“鲁鲁修，给我好吗？”朱雀这样说，一只手顺着靓丽身形滑至尾椎，暧昧轻叩那处凹下的部分，带来意想不到的刺激。  
鲁鲁修弓起身子，似乎要逃离，他勉强压下这份敏感的反映，轻轻点了点头。  
他当然知道朱雀在说什么，也早就愿意了。  
令人神魂颠倒的身体展列在朱雀眼前，依然穿着性感的内衣，那条蕾丝内裤也紧紧束缚着绝美腰线以下深入核心不可轻露的部位。  
朱雀缓缓地伸手抚摸那些肌肤，轻盈美好，透析白嫩，从不宽的肩头落到胸前，他轻扯着鲁鲁修那件Zero标志的暗纹内衣，鬼使神差地埋入标志中央刻意拢出的弧度，暧昧地吮吸了一声。  
鲁鲁修立刻就勃起了。  
他推拒着朱雀，满脸通红：“……够了，我又不是女人。”  
朱雀抬眸浅浅一笑，夸奖他：“你比女人美多了。”  
“……你这是性别歧视，我要公布你。”鲁鲁修红着脸扭过头，在朱雀一笑置之中，顺从地脱下那件他亲自设计的内衣。  
朱雀炙热的情欲将碧绿的眼睛蒸成了金榴色，眸中淌过的光芒隐匿几分凶狠，让鲁鲁修无端背脊生凉。男人顾不得太多，凑近他胸前微微挺立的红色诱惑，伸出灵滑的舌尖逗弄舔舐。  
这个角度，鲁鲁修能清晰看见朱雀的表情，淫乱得不能直视。他逼自己转开目光，下意识将手指咬在唇间。——那里本不该有反应，但他竟然在娴熟的舔弄中更加不可自持。  
朱雀眼角余光观察鲁鲁修的反应，白皙胸膛起伏片刻就强行压下了冲动，这令他挑起一抹兴味的笑意，他顿了顿，收回舌头，张嘴包裹住那颗早已熟透的果实，连同红润的乳晕一并好好疼爱起来。  
鲁鲁修喉间迸出一声低吟，沙哑的嗓音在第二轮情事中更加慌乱，陌生的情潮绵延不绝，比先前朱雀玩弄他的性器更甚。  
糟糕透了，这一切！  
身体依然僵硬而紧张，鲁鲁修却恨不能朱雀赶紧进入主题，他刻意用光滑的大腿根摩擦朱雀裸露在外的阴茎，惹得那人倒抽一口气，按住他不安分的动作。  
鲁鲁修绝不是忍不住了，他只是无法忍受这样细慢的研磨，想方设法避开难堪的处境。朱雀深知他对于无法掌控的境况会有的逃避和不安，但他不能如鲁鲁修所愿加快步调，那会让初次承欢的人受不住。  
他打定主意，伸手揉捻胸膛另一层的妩媚嫣红，仿佛玩弄什么上好的器具。吮吸和揉搓带走了鲁鲁修大部分清醒，他危险地发现，意识正在随身体的快感而远离。  
“朱雀……朱雀……”他大口地喘息，呼喊爱人的名字，手指插入对方柔顺的头发，轻揉着催促他让自己好过一些。  
朱雀放开了鲁鲁修敏感的胸部，滑落他纤细的腰部，勾起那条暗红的带子不停摩挲。鲁鲁修白皙的肌肤勒出了一些红痕，他滑落腰际，细细舔舐过那些细微的伤，激起爱人更多的颤栗。他含着那处敏感肌肤低低笑起的气音瘙痒得让鲁鲁修掀起白皙双腿——那让他更方便了一些，一鼓作气脱下那条蕾丝边的小内裤。  
鲁鲁修光洁的身体终于全部呈现在眼前了。  
朱雀几乎贪婪的目光流连身下这具绝美的胴体，比例匀称的身形，毫无瑕疵的肌理，偏瘦的身材，他像月光之神那样躺卧，矜持地交叠双腿，羞赧地红了面颊，这样全身赤裸着暴露人前，于他或许也是初次？  
朱雀淡淡笑道：“刚才那么大胆地走秀，怎么现在又害羞了？”  
他知道鲁鲁修的逆鳞，但他非要摸一把，好让对方清楚，到底做了什么好事。  
鲁鲁修同样知道他的底线，他眨了眨眼，故作生气地问：“你要现在翻旧帐吗？”  
他伸手摸过朱雀赤裸的上身，堪堪挂在腰上的裤子，以及大喇喇裸露在外，滴落饥渴的淫靡液体的性器。模样这么凌乱，朱雀依然气定神闲，并不见狼狈。鲁鲁修偏有一丝不服气，他已经浑身赤裸了，但朱雀仍然穿着碍事的裤子，把他臀形饱满引人犯罪的部位遮掩起来。  
“脱掉。”鲁鲁修命令。  
朱雀突兀地低头飞啄他一口，半跪起身脱掉了那条军裤，一并带走内裤，甩落在地上。他同样赤裸地暴露在鲁鲁修面前，覆压在他身上，清晰看见那双紫晶瞳眸微微收缩，泛起燃烧一般的深壑色泽。  
——鲁鲁修情动了。  
朱雀感到无比欣悦，他低头和他交接一个深深纠缠的热吻。鲁鲁修的双手不老实地在他身上游移，摸过他肌肉虬结的腿根，挺立的阴茎，然后——在他因长年锻炼结实挺翘的臀肉上色情地摩挲。  
朱雀放开鲁鲁修的唇，在那片迷离之色带着不解望来时，掀起危险地笑容，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“鲁鲁修挺喜欢我的屁股嘛。”朱雀大胆地说。  
“……”年轻皇子歪了歪脑袋，小声说，“朱雀身材很好，下次穿我设计的衣服吧？”他畏缩地顾左右而言他，又假装没什么的模样。  
“让我摸摸你。”朱雀一把翻过鲁鲁修的身体，将他的惊呼压在身下，入眼是一片白皙得过分，瞬间能令他情欲纵然的美丽脊背，顺着中线往下，腰臀的弧度映入眼帘，完美得像天使的宠儿。  
鲁鲁修的臀肉十分柔软，与自己不同，捏起来饱满而柔嫩，朱雀一手掌握轻轻搓弄几下，就迫不及待红了起来。他的肌肤真是吹弹可破，浑身就没有经得起折腾的地方——朱雀收住危险的想法，低头顺着鲁鲁修美丽的脊背，半咬半啮地一路直下。  
鲁鲁修几乎要撑起身体躲开他的进犯，但朱雀牢牢扣住他的身体，单手色情地玩弄他的臀肉，真是万分霸道和记仇。  
朱雀的呼吸喷吐在鲁鲁修敏感的腰眼之上，他似乎想起了什么，片刻直起身离开了。  
鲁鲁修转头想看朱雀的动作，又让他俯身压住。一只手拨开臀缝中隐匿的秘境，鲁鲁修无法控制地颤抖了下。  
朱雀的动作十分轻柔，他挤出温热过的润滑剂，一根手指轻巧地按压未曾造访的穴口附近，放松鲁鲁修的身体。湿润的液体将鲁鲁修的屁股整个打湿，摸起来滑腻腻地，水渍不断，声音淫秽难耐。鲁鲁修咬着手臂，大气不敢喘。朱雀吻上他的脖颈，要他放松身体，一只手指轻顺地滑入他的体内。鲁鲁修的身体瞬间绷紧了。  
——放松一些，鲁鲁修……对，这样就好，再放松点……  
朱雀的嗓音天生魅惑，在情事中稍稍放低，就令鲁鲁修动情不已。他听话地放松身体，让朱雀的手指能够顺利进出，爱人倒出更多润滑液，再加入了两根手指。  
——很好，鲁鲁修。你最棒了。  
朱雀奖励般在他耳畔轻舔啮咬，并不重的力道。鲁鲁修埋在手臂之间，不敢让他看见自己泛红的眼角。他还未隐藏多久，朱雀就轻轻扳过他的面颊，看见他轻微震落的几滴眼泪。  
朱雀为此一愣：“我弄疼你了吗？”  
鲁鲁修含泪摇了摇头，轻细的声音差点错过朱雀的耳朵。  
“你的声音……我受不了……”他害臊地想要挖个地洞钻进去。  
朱雀终于明白了鲁鲁修的意思，露出一个野性十足的笑容，故意在他耳畔吹口气。  
“鲁鲁修喜欢我的声音呀。”他的手顺着臀根往前摸去，精准捉住那根已然高高翘起的性器，“已经这么湿了。”  
朱雀用两根手指抽插鲁鲁修身后的密穴，精准地按压过隐藏在穴径中的前列腺体，一手加重力道在鲁鲁修的阴茎上。他凑近鲁鲁修，暧昧的嗓音道：“那就为我高潮吧。”  
鲁鲁修肉眼可见地颤抖了，他忍耐着却呜咽出难耐的呻吟，听在朱雀耳里也犹如天籁。  
自己何尝不是因为鲁鲁修的声音而无法把持。  
朱雀深吸一口气，压下那根早已蓬勃躁动的欲望。  
他快速地几番揉弄，在鲁鲁修越发颤抖的身体临到高潮时，对他下了命令——  
“射出来。”  
鲁鲁修在听到他声音的瞬间射了。  
美丽的身体瘫软在榻上，朱雀趁势进入三根手指，缓慢而深重地一探到底。鲁鲁修刚刚射完的身体极度敏感，他有意的揉弄和手指进出的抽插，令对方发出更加妩媚的声音，一只手软弱地摸着朱雀，似乎要他停下来。  
朱雀捞起鲁鲁修的腿根，往外掰开了些，随即抽走了手指。  
鲁鲁修停顿片刻，忽然意识到这意味了什么，他有些挣扎地想要转过头。  
朱雀退出的手指撑开了红润湿透的穴口，一手扶住自己的昂然，对准密穴缓缓潜入一个头部。  
这似乎太刺激了，鲁鲁修的腰部整个绷紧，带动他并不发达的肌肉，难耐地屈撑着。但这并没能阻止朱雀的动作——他搂紧那段腰部，双腿挤入分开鲁鲁修柔韧的腿，将自己整个徐徐地埋入，直到体毛触碰到鲁鲁修软嫩的入口。朱雀弯下腰，贴紧鲁鲁修的背，一手撑着两个人，一手搂紧了他——这让深入鲁鲁修体内的性器变了角度，更深地契合了。  
鲁鲁修发出一声羞耻的声音，他感到朱雀将他前所未有地填满，纵然他还没有适应，身体最隐秘的部分突兀地被进入。  
朱雀微微的喘息在鲁鲁修耳边撩拨情欲，两人都为这片刻的停顿感到无比的满足。但这只是夜晚的开始。朱雀稍稍退出了自己，摩擦肠道的硬挺带来从未有过的舒服感，鲁鲁修在这刻呼出口气，朱雀趁机将自己撞了进去。  
“唔——”这样的深度，让皇子心惊胆颤。  
抽送接二连三地加快了，在深埋在体内的地方，朱雀每次只抽出些许，再度撞入。绵密的攻击深深地刺激着內腹，他下体的绒毛不停摩擦鲁鲁修敏感的肛口，带来更加难耐的骚痒。  
鲁鲁修撑着身体，他已经控制不出媚叫出声，在朱雀极富技巧的强硬攻势下，他几乎错觉自己内部被狠狠地侵犯了——这并不是错觉，而是真实发生的事。他的甬道被那根烙铁般的阴茎捣得烂熟，肠壁欢愉地绞紧入侵者，甚至箍出了它狰狞的形状。朱雀仿佛要把他打造成专属自己的剑鞘，游刃有余地让他的身体记住这把剑的形状。  
——只有我可以进入的地方。  
霸道的言语在耳畔倾吐，带着他无法抗拒的魅惑声音，鲁鲁修胡乱点头，他已然被绝佳的快感攫取。  
朱雀调整了体位，他拉起鲁鲁修坐在腿上，让习惯阴茎进出的嫩穴更深地吞进自己。鲁鲁修挣扎了一下，很快适应了令他尖叫不止的深度。朱雀托着他一边腿根，一手擒着他的腰，又快又急地肏他，每一下坐落连带有力的腹肌挺动，都让鲁鲁修眼冒金星。  
朱雀从未有一次退出过二分之一的长度，他在鲁鲁修内部深处用力捅弄着，直到这样将他肏上了高潮。鲁鲁修的身体打筛子般抖动不已，后身溢出大股大股的液体，打湿了朱雀的下体，深埋在体内的茎头也被好好地浇灌一番，仿佛花洒喷射。  
“天啊……鲁鲁修真棒，竟然潮吹了。”这个本不该出现在男性性爱中的词，从朱雀的口中说出，大脑混沌一片的鲁鲁修毫无反应。他还在仿佛天堂的白光中畅游，失神的面容几分饱足的痴态，朱雀忍不住吻住了他。他探手下去抚摸鲁鲁修微微硬挺的阴茎，仅靠身后的努力，还不能带动前面的高潮。  
朱雀将失神的鲁鲁修就着连接的部位转过，他柔软的内壁再度热情地攀附过来，讨好地吸着体内的阴茎。他们面对面跪坐着，朱雀顺势将鲁鲁修放倒在沙发上。夜晚还很长，他还没有射。  
双腿被举高到肩膀，柔韧的腿根长时间辛苦地绷紧，让鲁鲁修剧烈喘息着。长矛在他下腹抽插，这个角度，他能看见属于朱雀的深红色巨物不断绵密地顶弄他的内部。抬眼是那人汗水淋漓滴落在身上的性感模样，幽暗绿的眸子触目惊心，被占有和拆吞入腹的别样满足。  
这样的朱雀只有我能看到。  
鲁鲁修嘴角不断滴下口涎，眼睛泛起朦胧紫晶水雾般的光，他已经渐渐意识不清了。  
朱雀……朱雀……  
他在爱人猛烈的攻击中无声地念他的名字，被亲昵地吻住了唇，哪怕因此，身下更深地被侵入了……一股体液剧烈冲刷的感觉在內腹漫延，并不热烫，只有深深的满足。  
朱雀深深抱紧了鲁鲁修，任由他双腿无力地滑落。  
他终于拥有这份馈赠，从生以来，一路陪伴，他爱恋已久发誓守护终生的皇子。  
这份喜悦之情燃起燎原欲火，并不能简单平熄。  
我爱你，比世上任何一个人都要爱你。  
朱雀再度清醒的时候，鲁鲁修正半昏迷在床上，双腿下意识勾紧他的腰，任由他炙热的阴茎穿凿在已然红肿不堪的内穴。他连动一动手指的力气都没有了。  
朱雀暗自咂舌，他抽出自己的孽根，看了眼意识朦胧的鲁鲁修，咬一咬牙，狠心将他的双腿并拢，继续在他柔软的大腿根部抽送。鲁鲁修的身上狼藉斑斑，有他射出的精液，也有朱雀射出的份。朱雀拍打着他柔软的臀瓣，欺负那早已被掏空的双丸，他很想让鲁鲁修再潮吹几次，哪怕之前已经让他尖叫着一次又一次迎来绝赞快欲。可惜男人的地方终究不是用来干这回事，惨遭蹂躏的密穴经不起朱雀再次疼爱，尽管鲁鲁修拥有如此特殊的体质，也不能让自己一夕玩坏了。朱雀扣紧鲁鲁修的双腿，将他的腿根磨得通红一片，最后草草射了出来。  
他呼出一口气，终于满足地低头，在鲁鲁修唇上轻柔厮磨一番，落下一个甜蜜的吻。  
第二天，鲁鲁修完全无法从那张舒适的床上起来，他眼睁睁看着圆桌骑士拿起一床大被铺将他包裹住，送去隔壁的套房，完全无法抵抗。意识到这是给房屋清洁腾空间，鲁鲁修臊红了整张脸，不断扑腾着早已筋疲力竭的身体，嘶哑得发不出声的嗓音警告朱雀，最好留到他有力气了收拾。  
朱雀自然不会听他，拍了拍鲁鲁修的屁股，连人带被丢到床上，体贴地捏出一片锡箔纸，抠下两颗消炎退热药和着温水给爱人送服。尽管身后做了谨慎的清理，但是出于他的狠戾和不知餮足，体弱的鲁鲁修还是发热了。  
朱雀在他唇边落下一个安抚的吻，柔声道：“你乖乖的休息一天，我要进宫去面圣了。”  
他说的几分无奈，让鲁鲁修陡然紧张了。  
“你……你自己小心点。”他讷讷地说，似乎不甘心重要时刻的缺席。  
“不用担心，我有分寸。”早已决定一切由自己承担的圆桌骑士，并不那么担心即将到来的责备，不管任何人，任何方式，都别想让他离开鲁鲁修。  
朱雀靠着鲁鲁修欢爱过后香软的身体，满足地深吸口气。这是他从里到外刻印过的人，他身上还带着自己的气味。眼看身体又要因此起反应，朱雀不动声色放开鲁鲁修。他换上新拿来的圆桌骑士套装，戴上黑色手套，披上那件披风，在鲁鲁修面红耳赤躲进被窝的当口，微笑地从容离开。

End 


End file.
